Placebo
by RoseLCandY
Summary: "Do you want to kill?" Inside the war, the Exorcists struggle and battle with the Noah and face their dark past -Innocence. As Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Alys and Haine go on a jorney through the war, how they will end up? Mangá plot. OCs. No pairing yet.


**_First of all ... hello, sweeties! I want to say that English is NOT my first language (unfortunately); as it is the truth, I would be totally happy if you or someone is willing to help me out in improving both my language and my writing! _**

**_As a second note, this chapter focus in something particular, our beloved Mister Innocence. I plan to write some POV from it, but well. Tell me what you think!_**

 ** _Please, enjoy the story._**

* * *

 ** _Placebo_**

Prologue

 _Where art thou?_

 _My beloved ... my master ... my owner ... ._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I do not own D. Gray Man and its characters or plot development. It belongs to Master Hoshino._

 _Follow her official account on Instagram: **hoshino1000**_

* * *

At the time it wake up again, all it can feel is **anger** and deep **hatred**. Hovered in a vast, limitless space of darkness; the shadows around it **killed** the light inside it; at the same time the light desperately fought back the powerful shadows trying to **shatter** its very existence. Its body seemed to dissipate, turning into some ethereal substance, waving and melting through the cozy darkness ... .

More than **seven thousand years**.

It has passed more than seven thousand years; since all the gathered shards of purity, hope and power were dispersed into several, one hundred and nine to be exactly, pieces of crystals that should illuminate and guide the dark path for humanity trough the sacred war. To give them **power**. To give them **hope**. To give them a **chance**. To **end with the Millennium Earl**. To **kill** the hatred living inside them. To make them **free**. That was for what they existed for ... people called them as _'Crystal of God'_ a long time ago, until they were named as _'Innocence'_ for many people that witnessed them. Nevertheless, such powerful objects have their own limit -they urged, needed to bound with another **someone**. Linking their existences, understanding each other feelings, **aiming** the same thing, **desiring** for the same wish ... that was how, their true power could come to life. Without that beloved person, they were just weak, too weak to protect themselves ... it was like wanting to touch something but a **invisible wall** interrupted your way; you **see** and want to **touch** , but there, the wall don't let you get near.

A shadow finally stabbed the lonely piece of _Innocence_. **Scream** -it wanted to scream all the hatred of being touched by such **dirty** , **impure** creature. Glittering, small particles didn't stop to pour out its body, like the mass blood loss of a human, and a **void** filled the hole with nothingness. _It would disappear soon._

 **Hatred** and **anger**. It was what the _Innocence_ felt as its **thorn spirit** of inferno didn't calmed down, it was like a boat in the middle of those monstrous ocean.

The **deep** , **dark** and **lonely** ocean; where not even the slightest patches of light pierced the depth of the water. Oh, how much it hated the dimness ... and itself. It was frustrating how a powerful thing like _Innocence_ has such a delicate body of glass; how it **hated** the world that surrounded it; how it wanted to **destroy** everything around it, but couldn't fulfill its very reason of existence and desire without another person; how it couldn't do anything without the need of a medium, an _Apostle_ ... how it couldn't even find its beloved, owner, master ...!

 _Where art thou? I beg you, my_ _ **owner**_ _, my_ _ **master**_ _, my_ _ **beloved**_ _... don't let me fade like this. I still need to_ _ **let go of all my hatred**_ _... I still have to_ _ **kill**_ _them,_ _ **destroy**_ _them and_ _ **sink**_ _them in the deep sea. I can't fade away with this_ _ **burning feeling**_ _. I can't let go of that desire of mine ... . I need someone that share the_ _ **same feeling**_ _of mine. Where art thou ... ?_

Fragments. It felt the remaining of its sparkle leave ... strange, how it felt familiar, nostalgic and sad, just like it was experiencing the loss of a family, a friend ... . One by one, the tiny sparkles travelled outside the Innocence body and when they reached the thin air around them, they disappeared in one blink of an eye.

The light was coming to an **end** ... .

 **Fading** like smoke ... .

Turning the place **quiet** and **clouded** ... .

... .

... .

... .

* * *

 **So, how was that so far? I know, I am no genius in writing stories like some awesome people. But, I thought that a little shot doesn't hurt anyone, right?**

 **If you would, please, give me reviews. Tell me your criticism and make me improve a lot! **

**See you next time.**


End file.
